An Anti Diva and A Diablo, A Monster and His Love
by Kiki.Vixenella
Summary: ajane, matt x ofc, alternate universe. When People Power brings back a ton of retired wrestlers, and several new faces to the fold of the WWE, new couples form, new bonds are made, and new enemies arise. For Sylver Greene, the Anti Diva role is a coveted one, and she's vowed to stay OUT of the kayfabe madness that People Power's brung on. Will a Diablo named Matt change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

Sylver made her way into the arena's backstage area. Ever since Laurenitis had started doing these people power polls, several things had changed. Several retired wrestlers had come back, getting a second life and a second shot at fame, the belt, and storylines.

Of course, for the petite Italian brunette, it was more or less business as usual. She hadn't come here to be a diva for the fame, for the cameras, and she damn sure hadn't come to be arm candy for some washed up or too damn cocky fighter.

She'd come here because she was going to bring back the meaning of the word FIGHT, to FIGHTER. And the pintsized powerhouse had no doubts she could and would do this. Neither did her best friend, AJ Lee. The two of them had fought independent together in Florida. She'd been the reason that Sylver was here, because AJ submitted a promo that Sylver made to McMahon and Laurenitis.

Today, she was meeting with creative on site for a gimmick. Though she already had one or two of her own in mind. Nothing romantic, of course, but if Laurenitis seriously wanted the PG era gone, then he'd definitely have her on board to fight for the WWE.

Of course that went without saying, Sylver did not intend to just conform and fit the mold of a traditional diva. Leaning against a wall, she pulled out her cell phone and fired off a text to AJ.

When she heard the screaming up the hall, she knew AJ was here, waiting. Lowering her sun shades, she stepped out into the hallway, and started to walk towards where she'd heard AJ squeal from just now. But she collided into a newly returned and reunited Hardy Boyz.

"My bad." Sylver muttered as she jumped up, waving to AJ Lee from her spot in the hall.

Matt's eyes roamed the petite olive skinned brunette as an easy smile filled his face. "You.. must be new."

"And you... are Matt Hardy.. Ya know, your twist of fate move.. harder than it looks. I wound up with two broken ribs and a broken arm cause I landed wrong."

With not another word, she stepped through the two brothers, and lapsed into her mother tongue as she shouted at AJ where she was.

Kane watched this side of AJ Lee. All day, she'd been so excited, so flightly, smiling so brightly he thought her face would freeze the way it was right now. When she started to yell back to the other tiny brunette in the hallway in what sounded like Italian, he smiled beneath the mask.

AJ didn't treat him like the others did when he wore the mask and was in the Kane persona.. AJ still treated him like Glenn Jacobs, former 3rd grade teacher turned fighter.

And he was actually starting to fall for the 5'1 brunette. And this mysterious new part of her personality wasn't helping matters in any way shape or form.

He watched the two females hugging and jumping up and down, screaming in another language, before growling at himself, crossing his arms and walking down the hallway.

"So.. Are you excited for tonight, bella?" April asked her longtime best friend and "sister from another mister" Sylverster Greene.

"Meh, it's fighting. All the same to me. This is just on television where EVERYONE can see me. What about you? You still gonna tell Kane/Glenn how you feel about him soon? I mean I wanna meet him, actually. Sounds like a damn good guy. And you know I have to make sure he treats my bella right."

"Oh you know it. I can't wait to break it off with Punk, and Danielson, personally. Just tired of all their collective bullshit onscreen. They're such divas."

"Ughh. I hate girly men. Now that.." Sylver said as she nodded covertly in Matt and Jeff's direction, "Is the prime example of a real man. Not sure which one I'd wind up falling for, but if I WANTED to fall in love, it'd be one of them."

AJ giggled then said "So make it happen."

"Ughh. I'm too damn lazy to be bothered. Besides, they probably go for the fake tits, fake ass, fake name, no brain cells type of girl." Sylver muttered as she watched Matt walk away intently, raking her hand through her long brown hair, biting her lower lip.

"God damn.. That ass, that ass, that ass." she muttered as she turned to AJ and smirking said "So.. Hows about the tour around this place?"

AJ nodded and smirking said quietly, "Okay, awesome. Hands and feet inside the ride at all times. Let's get you familiar with the backstage antics of the Superstars."

"Yeah. Just keep me the fuck away from the Divas. I hate most of those bitches except you and Celeste. I still say the three of us should unite and fuck some people up." Sylver giggled as AJ nodded and said "I love that idea, actually."


	2. Chapter 2

Sylver stood gaping at the screen in the green room. Why you ask? Well, apparently, Lauranitis had the nerve to hire Lita back. And she and Lita had a deep hatred for one another, stemming back to their time in Independent. And Sylver, quite frankly, was considering walking down to the GM's office and ripping his head off, right now. But, AJ looked at her and said "Breathe in.. Breathe out.. This just means you get a chance to get some prime screen time. Needed screen time."

"Oh yeah.. And it means I get to whoop that little bitch's ass, once and for all." Sylver said as she instantly began to calm down, leaning down to straighten out her "ripped" fishnet stockings that went beneath the plaid skirt she wore currently.

"Who the fuck picks the costumes? A horny old ass man?" Sylver griped as a deep and distinctly male laugh echoed from the doorway. A very recognizable male laugh. She turned and there he stood.. Matt Hardy.

"What the fuck's so funny?" Sylver muttered as Matt said "You're just the first girl I've heard that's openly criticised the ring gear for the divas."

"And I'm probably not gonna be the last, babe. In or out. The less I see of Lauranitis, the better it is for his old and crippled ass." Sylver stated as Matt snickered, stepped into the room. AJ looked back and forth between the two, was about to say something about the sheer sexual tension in the room, but instead, fell silent.

"So, Matt.. How's it feel to have the old ball and chain back here too?" Sylver asked with a smirk as Matt shrugged and said "Couldn't care less. I'm not into her anymore."

"Right.. Says all the youtube call outs, and all that other stuff.. Can I just say something? She's not good at anything but ruining lives. You're talking to her first victim, right here.. Only she just cost me my title, my fiancee and a 48 hour stay in jail, because apparently, it's not advised to kick down the door of the whore your fiance is sleeping with and drag her ass out by the hair, beat the hell out of her in her front yard."

Matt gaped at her then started to laugh hysterically as he tried to picture that. "You.. Did that?" he asked then bit his lower lip as he looked at her. She looked really familiar.

"Wait a minute.. Did you wrestle in the Florida Independent?" Matt asked as Sylver nodded then said quietly, "Yeah. That's when the shit hit the fan."

"Ouch.. So you were the girl who beat the piss out of her backstage and got thrown out." Matt asked, chuckling.

"Look, I have a temper, it can't be helped. Doesn't help that I'm possibly a few fries short a happy meal." Sylver said calmly as she taped up her wrists, leaned back on the sofa and shut her eyes for a few moments.

Then Lauranitis stopped and came in the door. "You.. Come with me, Greene. You have a gimmick."

AJ high fived her best friend and Sylver said "It better not fucking be lame or I'm going to push him and that wheelchair over a fucking cliff, I swear to God."

Matt chuckled and looking at AJ when the room cleared asked, "So.. How mad do you think she'll be to find out that I sorta requested a gimmick involving her?"

AJ gaped at him and then said " You did? But.. Why?"

"Because she's hot, and truthfully, I've been a fan of hers for a while now. I go to all the shows she's done. Don't tell her that though." Matt admitted seeing no real reason to lie about it and definitely not to her best friend.

AJ smiled and sat down beside Kane, then turned to Matt and said "She actually likes you too.. A lot. It's just hard for her to admit stuff. Her childhood wasn't so great from what I gather."

Matt nodded and then when Sylver came back in, she looked at Matt, then the script in her hand, and then back at Matt.

"Umm, we're supposed to be in an on screen romance.. You're going to save me from an angry Drew McIntyre.."

Matt snickered and said "I sort of asked for you to be in my return gimmick... Thought it'd give us some time to get to know one another.."

" You're shitting me.. Right?" Sylver asked as her heart raced a mile a minute. Drew walked in and sat down near the two of them, discussing how it could go down, different scenarios, thanking Matt for helping him out with his pleas for a heel turn finally.

"I'm just no bloody good as a face." Drew said as he smirked and then said "By te way.. I'm nothin like my onscreen persona.. So you don't think I'm really te asshole I am gonna have to play."

"Good to know. And truthfully, I could probably handle you on my own.. But.. Diablo will." Sylver said with a cheeky wink in Matt's direction.

Matt felt himself blushing for what had to be the first time since he'd gotten out of being a teenager, and he said quietly, "My pleasure, darlin."


End file.
